


Special Helper

by Immortalsane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amputation, Castration, Character Death, Drugs, Gore, Other, Sexual Violence, Snuff, Underage Drug Use, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortalsane/pseuds/Immortalsane
Summary: A little boy on a field trip in a dystopian world gets a twisted dream come true.





	Special Helper

The bus doors opened, and a group of excited children piled out. The field trip to the TastyKid plant had been the talk of the second grade for weeks, especially with the promise that one lucky kid would win a very personal tour of the facility. As the chattering group piled into the public entrance, they each took a number from a little red ticker marked "Special Helpers." One little boy in particular was giggling madly and kept looking anxiously down at his number, No. 745, imagining it being called. Jay Elmsworth wanted that personal tour more than anything. The 8 year old had been dreaming of the factory for days, ever since his teacher told him about it. He'd even got his blond hair cut and gelled it up into spikes so that he'd look good for the tour if he was chosen.   
  
A hush fell over the crowd of children as the tour guide stepped out of a side room. "Ok, kids, settle down. My name is Kelsea, and I'll be your tour guide today. Now, before we begin the tour, let's do the drawing to see which one of you will be our special helper!" She reached over and pressed a button on an LED display. Numbers began flickering past, and every kid clutched their ticket, breath held in anticipation.  
  
The numbers slowed, and stopped. "Number 745!"  
  
Jay nearly fell over. He'd won it! His friends cheered, and many of the kids let out groans of disappointment. But as he pushed to the front and presented his ticket, all he could think of was that soon, his dreams would come true!   
  
He shyly presented his ticket to the tour guide, and she smiled. "Congratulations! Now, you don't have to take off your clothes all at once if you don't want to, but they will all come off eventually."  
  
Jay giggled, and pulled his shorts and underwear down in one go. As he straightened up, his little sausage stood proud. "Nope, I'm meat now! No point in clothes on meat!"   
  
She laughed. "Good point! But why don't you go ahead and keep your socks on? Wouldn't want those tasty little feet to get dirty, hmm?"  
  
Still giggling, Jay kicked off his shoes, leaving his socks on as instructed, and followed her as they walked through a pair of swinging doors. Kelsea waved a hand at the floor to ceiling observation window, and the class rushed to look down at the floor. Below, dozens of boys lined up and shoved their little cocks into various devices. The class watched breathlessly as the boys shook and squirmed before pulling back, revealing a distinct lack of the bits that had made them boys.   
  
Kelsea smiled. "As you can see, the first step in turning a little boy into a tasty pile of meat is the nutting. A boy's cock and balls are a delicacy, and we can't risk them being damaged by the rest of the process. For safety reasons, we can't let you see the real process up close, but that is why," she laughed as she put her hand on Jay's shoulder, drawing him away from the window, "we have a special helper."  
  
The class turned reluctantly away from the sights below, only to burst out in excited chatter when they realized there were four stations, identical to the ones below, awaiting Jay. Kelsea led him over to them, describing each one. "Now, we have the grill, which clamps down and cooks a boy's special treat for whole canning; we have the chop, which just pops them off whole and raw for pickling; next to that is the grinder, which minces a boy up into a delicious paste; and last, but not least, we have the stuffer."  
  
Kelsea patted the stuffer fondly. "This little beauty minces a boy's balls and sack, mixes them in with a bit of boy fat, and then stuffs the boy's dick with them, before flash steaming it. What we get is that most delicate of delicacies, saucisse de l'enfant. Now, which one would you like to demonstrate for us, Jay?"  
  
Jay shivered and gave his cocklet a thoughtful tug. It was coming off any way he looked at it, but...but he just had to go for the best.  
  
"The stuffer, please!"  
  
Kelsea clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh, good! Most boys just go for the chopper," she confided, as she pressed a button to open the little hole. Jay felt a pang of worry as he fed his dick and balls into the hole and felt it clamp down around him.   
  
"How come?"  
  
"Oh, they're worried it'll hurt," she said, rolling her eyes. "But we always make sure our boys get the best experience out of being processed."  
  
Jay shivered excitedly as she pushed a button to start the machine. "Now if you'll all gather around, you can see the machine starting. First, it gives Jay an injection of HappyMeat," and sure enough Jay felt a little sting, followed by a warm feeling spreading through his cock and balls, "and then, oooh, there goes his balls!"   
  
Jay gasped and clutched the machine as he felt a little cup suck them down. He lost track of what Kelsea was saying as a whining began, and he felt teeth bite into his sack. He let out a moan and shuddered through a dry cum as his balls vanished in less than a second. He sat there, eyes fogged with pleasure, as the stuffer churned happily, turning his little nuts into a fine sausage stuffing.   
  
"-can see, here come the stuffing needles-"  
  
Jay bent over the machine, trying to get a look at himself. He was just in time to see a thick needle slide into his pee hole, and another pair of thinner needles pierce the sides of his cock. His mouth widened in an "o" of shock as he learned what it felt like to have his little cocklet fucked. He stared at the little clear tank, holding the remains of his balls, spices, and a bit of fat. Jay jerked and gasped as he watched his cock suddenly deflate into a shriveled little tube, and bit more meat and a surprising amount of his blood poured into the mixing chamber, which whirled to life.  
  
"-no, we have to drain him before we can stuff him, Hugh. That was the insides of his cock joining the rest of the stuffing. Now, watch closely, you can see-"  
  
Jay most certainly was watching closely, panting at the feeling of his collapsed cock being wrapped around the stuffing needles. The mixing chamber stopped blending and suddenly reversed, pumping its contents right back into the little tube of flesh. Jay squealed as his cock reinflated in a second, then kept going, stretching out bigger than he'd even been. He shook, feet sliding in his socks, as he came hard from the feelings shooting through him. Just as he started to come down from the high, though...  
  
"And there's the steamers, this part is-"  
  
Jay didn't hear what this part was, because he was engrossed in another cum as his most private part, now gutted and stuffed, flash cooked into a delicious sausage. A second later he stumbled back from the stuffer, collapsing into the provided chair, panting. He stared down at the smooth expanse of reddened flesh where his boyhood had been, giggling.  
  
"Now, if you'll gather around kids, we can all have a taste of Jay," Kelsea said happily. She started slicing it thin, but not that thin. A three inch cock had gone in the machine, but after stuffing, it was now a full five inches of strained boy sausage. Jay felt a slight pang of sadness, since special helpers weren't allowed to eat anything once the processing started, but he enjoyed watching his friends savor slivers of his cock and balls.   
  
"Now that we've taken care of our meatboy's most delicate parts, we can get him into the processing machine!" Kelsea helped him up and led Jay, and the rest of his class, into the next room. He stared at the clear box with its attachments and little robot arms, and shivered. Kelsea opened the door on the front of the box and helped him in. She pulled off his socks, grinning. "Don't want to get these in with your meat. Have fun!" She turned back to the class. "Now, there's not much to see through the observation window, since most of this process goes on inside the big machine, but we prepared this miniature-"  
  
The door closed and Jay couldn't hear anymore. He jumped as the robot arms grabbed his wrists and ankles, then let out a little moan as needles emerged and injected him rapidly all over. He felt the warm feeling of MeatJoy flooding through him and sighed happily.  
  
An arm emerged holding a knife and slit him from groin to sternum. He gasped and watched in shock, giggling, as his intestines were captured and spooled out into a waiting hole. A second later, his hands and feet were guided into openings and he jerked, crying out in pleasure as the grinders quickly minced the meat from them.  He watched, drunk on pleasure, as the arms guided more of him into the grinders, stopping at his shoulders and knees. Down between what was left of his legs, he could see little sausages starting to pool, his own meat stuffed into his guts. Another knife emerged and began chopping his thighs into steaks, dumping them down into the wrapper before they joined the rest of his meat.  
  
Jay grunted as the machine switched to gripping his neck, then let out a squeal as more knives emerged and began carving out his ribs. He looked down, panting, and whimpered happily when a rotary blade shot up and bisected his little butt cheeks, separating them into two neat hams. He giggled as a blade hacked them off and they fell down to join the growing pile of Jay meat in the clear little box beneath him.   
  
He looked up at his classmates, noses pressed against the glass. He was left with a spine and his head a second later, most of his organs being pulled out for mincing or being wrapped in plastic to join the meat pile as he watched. A sharp snick, and he was just a head.   
  
As his eyes dimmed, the front of the box opened, and Kelsea lifted out his head. She turned it around and let him look into the receiving chamber. He smiled as he saw a neat little stack of meat packages, each one bearing the TastyKid logo.   
  
The last thing he heard was Kelsea saying, "Ok, kids, now you can each take a bit of Jay home."


End file.
